


Crossing Destiny

by molmcmahon



Series: Intergalactic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Sequel to “Wild Child.” Anakin and Harry have gotten married and Harry’s training to be a Jedi, all during a war. The Force is growing darker, threatening the balance. The two Chosen Ones lead the way to a brighter future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or Star Wars.

“Suits you, meditation does.”

Harry opened his eyes, curling his fingers and toes as he slowly came back to himself. Master Yoda was standing above him, leaning on his gimer stick. “I think I had actually meditated a few times back on my home world. Accidentally, I mean.”

“Padawan Potter, in combat training, how fare you?”

“I suppose you would have to ask Master Secura and the others,” Harry replied, feeling Yoda’s gaze on him. The small, green Jedi was formidable, having taken Harry for training when everyone else on the Council protested. They were in Yoda’s mediation rooms, the room meant for the Grand Master of the Order. “She’s one of Jedi you asked to teach me to fight with a saber. Or well, a practice saber.”

Yoda dipped his head in a nod. “Difficult to fight in a war, it is. Generals, we are not.”

“The Jedi are peace keepers. You told me. The Council did all agree on fighting though, right?”

Yoda nodded. “Off to fight the rest of the Jedi are. Many deaths have I felt.”

Harry narrowed his eyes then sighed. “That is the price of war. I lost a lot of good people on my planet, my godfather and his partner amongst them.”

“Allowed to marry, your people were?”

“Yes. And we were all the better for it,” Harry replied, taking a deep breath and mentally suppressing the bond that connected him to Anakin. It was faint now, with Anakin having gone to war. But three months ago, it had been bright with excitement. They had gotten married! Harry hadn’t really thought that he might get married to someone he loved during the war against Voldemort. He didn’t think that Yoda had felt anything but better safe than sorry. “The man we were fighting against…”

“Voldemort, his name was?” Yoda asked, sitting down opposite him and crossing his legs. 

Harry nodded. “He was without love and family. That was the thing that pushed him to become what he was. The lack of it, anyway.”

“Attachment, that is. Forbidden, that is.”

“Right…” Harry trailed off. He was pretty sure he was radiating skepticism in the Force and willingly broadcasted it even more, raising an eyebrow at the Jedi Master in front of him.

Yoda blinked, looking at him intently. “Feel differently, you do?”

“Without family or love, what’s the point? What are we fighting for if not for family? When I was fighting on my planet, I wasn’t fighting for the government or the military. I wasn’t fighting for freedom. I was fighting to protect the people I love. My allies didn’t have a code, to guide themselves. We just did what was right.”

“Powerful, Jedi are. To the Dark side, we would fall if we were to love. Need rules, we do.”

“I agree with you somewhat,” Harry spoke, reaching out with the Force to feel the different eddies and currents of it. Even now he was still getting used to seeing so much more and feeling a lot more, from what other people were feeling to the deaths that even now he was feeling from the war around them. “About rules and that sort of thing. We had rules on what magic we could use and which spells we couldn’t use. It’s kind of like the dark and the light side of the Force that way.”

“Fall in love, you could. Marry, you could. Jedi cannot.”

“You think you’re all high and mighty though to deny emotions. It’s not healthy to refuse to talk about your emotions for fear of being judged. Or for knowing that you might get kicked out for falling to the darkside. When I lost my godfather, I tortured someone,” Harry remarked. 

Yoda narrowed his eyes. “With your spells, you did it?”

“Yes, but I knew what rage was. I knew what anger was and how to deal with it. Grief too. My friends helped and knowing that there were people who loved me helped pull me back. I wasn’t… lost.  Having emotions and not denying them was normal. Denying that you have emotions is not normal at all. I don’t care if you’re blue or green or whatever but you’re going to have feelings about things. Deal with them as they come. Don’t deny their existence.”

“Talked with the other Jedi in the temple, have you?”

“No. They’re all uptight about falling to the Dark side. Besides, when I was fighting Voldemort, I learned about him and what he could do. I learned that there were such things as horcruxes. I learned that people do much nastier shit with magic than I realized. Does that make me a Dark Sider?”

“Yellow eyes, you do not have. The Dark side, you do not feel like.”

“Well, that’s great news. Master Yoda, why did you take me as a Padawan anyways? All of the other members of the Council disagreed with you except Master Secura and Master Mundi.”

“Clouded the Force is. Sensed it, have you?”

Harry nodded slowly, reaching out with the Force. He could feel the always present Temple guards, the younglings with little to no control over their senses, the other Padawans in training, the occasional clone trooper that came racing into meet with a Jedi Knight. Regardless of what he sensed, ever since he and Anakin had bonded, he could sense a slight wave of darkness surrounding his senses. “I’ve sensed… something. It’s the dark side, isn’t it? There’s something that itches in my senses whenever I reach out with the Force. It’s probably my past experience though.”

“Hmm. Powerful, you are. Learned of Jedi Sentinels, have you?”

“No. Why?” Harry asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Familiar with the Dark side, some of them were. Destroy the practitioners of the Dark side they were sent to do. Come into contact with the Dark Side of the Force you have.”

“Like an auror then,” Harry spoke.

“Occupation on your planet, that is?”

“Something like that. I was going to become one when I was 11,” Harry explained, running a hand through his hair. He had tied it back an hour ago, in order to not having it falling into his face when he was sparring with Master Secura. The traditional Jedi Padawan braid was hanging down on the right side of his head. It had actually felt like he had taken a demotion but he had gotten the sense that Yoda was only calling him a Padawan to humor the Jedi on the council. “They’re kind of like police officers on my planet but for wizards and witches.”

“A Jedi Sentinel Master Shan was,” Yoda said.

“...Bastila Shan? She who fell in love with Revan?”

Yoda nodded.

“You want me to find whatever or whoever is clouding the Force.”

“A Sith Lord or apprentice, we suspect. Slew one Master Kenobi did, on Naboo,” Yoda remarked, standing up. “Experience you have. Fear of it, you do not have. Sentinel you will be.”

Harry nodded idly, hearing his stomach growl. It was just an hour or two before dinner but given that he had just come from sparring, he reached out through the Force and suppressed his hunger just for another few minutes. Even that came naturally to him and the first time he had used the Force in that way, it had felt… well it hadn’t seemed unusual, giving him the thought that he must have used it in some way back when he was a child living with the Dursley's. “What would that encompass?”

“Go to Ilum, tomorrow we will. Find you a crystal.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, slowly starting to grin. “A lightsaber of my own?”

Yoda stared at him. “Force sensitive you are. Train you we would not if you were not. Protect yourself you will need to.” 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Harry grinned at Anakin, as they reached out and entwined their hands, distantly noticing the priest walking away. They were in a secluded beach house that Padme had suggested, with beautiful weather and good company. The senator had been more than willing to provide what she could for their little ceremony and was even here, standing right next to R2-D2, C-3PO and HK-47, as one of their human witnesses. Shmi Skywalker was grinning tearfully and occasionally wiping her eyes.  _

_ Padme Amidala had surprised them both by inviting Shmi to stay on Naboo, along with Shmi’s new family. Though right now, it was just Shmi and Padme witnessing their union. Apparently, Padme had gone in secret to pick Shmi up, after catching Anakin and Harry kissing in a unlit hallway in one of the Republic’s capital ships. _

_ “I think now is where we’re suppose to kiss,” Anakin whispered, his blue eyes lit up with so much love. Their newly awakened bond was practically humming in their minds, filled with love and excitement. And weariness too but that was tucked further away. Both of them didn’t want to think about the war just beginning in the galaxy around them or that the Jedi had lost so many of their people rescuing Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan. _

_ Harry smiled wider and stepped in to close the distance between them and grasped Anakin’s chin, bringing the other young man into a kiss. Anakin groaned and melted into him, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. _

_ They pulled apart a minute later, both breathing heavily and content. Anakin could feel his heart beating fast and he knew that Harry was the same. He was distantly aware of Shmi and Padme walking off, back into the home. The two women were talking of where to relocate Shmi’s family and he could feel Shmi’s happiness in getting off Tatooine. _

_ “There’s something different about you,” Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Anakin as he thought about what the future would bring. He searched the other young man’s face, trying to see what was different or new and not finding anything.  _

_ “I was knighted last night,” Anakin murmured, his blue eyes lit up with glee. “Back at the temple.” _

_ Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re…” _

_ “A Jedi Knight. Yeah.” _

_ “Congrats! You hid it from me on purpose, didn’t you?” _

_ Anakin’s cheeks reddened as he looked at the ground briefly then looked back up. “I wanted to surprise you!” _

_ Harry laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper and intense than the one that they had done in front of witnesses. Anakin groaned and leaned into the other man, feeling the warmth of the man soak into him, parting his lips for Harry. Harry took full advantage, licking into his mouth and tightening his arms around him. One of his hands found its’ way to grasp Anakin’s neck, running his fingers through the hair at the back of Anakin’s neck. Anakin whined at the contact and leaned into him further.  _

_ “You officially outrank me,” Harry muttered bemusedly, his lips twitching up into a grin. _

_ Anakin snorted and pulled away, elbowing Harry, as he tried to calm his breathing. Harry backing him up until he hit the railing on the balcony didn’t help his breathing “I’ll never outrank you. You’ve got your masters in both healing and defense! You’re like the equivalent of a Jedi Master now! The council still doesn’t trust me anyway.” _

_ “Ani,” Harry started. “You’re not alone in that. I don’t think any Jedi that sits on that council trusts me either. I may fight alongside you in this coming war but I’m definitely too old to be trained as a Jedi. I’m 22.” _

_ “You held off Count Dooku with a lightsaber,” Anakin retorted. “You count as a Jedi in my book.” _

_ Harry grinned. “Well, thank you.” _

_ Anakin returned the grin and drew out something from a pocket at his belt, holding it out within his closed palm. “I want you to have this.” _

_ Harry held out his hand, watched as Anakin opened his hand and whatever it was that he was holding fell into Harry’s palm. It turned out to be Anakin’s Padawan braid, chopped off and braided at the ends.   _

  
  


* * *

 

 

_ “Be careful,” Harry said, standing out of the way of the clone troopers as they made ready to go. He and Anakin had just met Captain Rex, who would lead Anakin’s squadron. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were leaving, Jedi Generals taking off for war against the CIS. Senator Amidala had given Anakin R2-D2 and the astromech was rolling between the Republic capital ship and Anakin. _

_ Yoda was right behind Harry so they kept the goodbye platonic. Harry had been so surprised in his meeting with Yoda a few days ago when they had gotten back from Naboo. Yoda had decided to start training Harry to be a Jedi, to the distrust of the other Jedi on the council. Harry was so much older than Anakin had been when they had barely given the Chosen One from Tatooine a chance. But Yoda had made the decision, saying that Harry already knew much of what they taught. _

_ “You know I will,” Anakin spoke, his eyes excited at the prospect of being a Jedi Knight and leading men into battle.  _

_ Harry raised an eyebrow then glanced over at Captain Rex, noting the blue pauldron on Rex’s right shoulder and the blue jaig eyes on his helmet in his arms. He remembered running into a Mandalorian bounty hunter on Tatooine with Anakin when they were younger and asking what the eyes meant. “Keep an eye on General Skywalker,will you?” _

_ Rex grinned. “Of course, General Potter.” _

_ “I’m a general, huh?” _

_ “General, you are. Experience you have,” Yoda spoke. “Jedi you may not be yet but train you I will.” _

_ Rex narrowed his eyes, not in suspicion but in consideration, then turned to organize his men, the 501st squadron.  _

_ Harry sighed, feeling the hum of the bond between Anakin and himself. He knew that Anakin could feel his apprehension at this war and feel his uneasiness but he did support his… husband. His other half! He was still surprised to call Anakin his and probably would be for a few months. Anakin grinned at him, saluted then turned and followed his men, with R2 behind him. _

_ “Yoda, I will always be a wizard at heart though. I may wield a lightsaber but I’ll always use a spell before using or reaching for the Force,” Harry remarked, crossing his arms and watching as the 501st all filed into the Republic capital ship. Obi-Wan’s fighting battalion, the 212th, was already on board. Commander Cody had been assigned to Obi-Wan and had met them earlier. “Though at this point, my magic and the Force may be one and the same. I do not know.” _

_ “Use the Force or do not. Trained you already are.” _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Harry dreamt of fighting Voldemort again, going back to the time right before Voldemort cast the killing curse at him. He had felt the presence of Lily and James and subconsciously knew that Remus and Sirius were dead, sensing their auras around him when he couldn’t even see them. There had been those few moments when he thought he was dead. _

_ A shrill scream woke him up, breathing heavily, glancing around the quarters in the Jedi temple that he had been given. He didn’t have a lot of his things here as they were in the penthouse he had bought before the war had even started. HK-47 was there, powered down until Harry had need of him again. His ship was parked in the hangar beneath the apartment building and had undergone multiple updates since he had bought it, all of which had been Anakin’s doing. _

_ He sat bolt upright, feeling the bond strain against the distance between them and was about to lie back down, attempt to get some more sleep when his left hand flexed around something. Harry’s eyes widened when he opened his left hand only to see the Resurrection stone in his palm. _

_ The Elder wand sat at the foot of his bed and the cloak, the only Hallows he had actually taken with him, was sitting on his desk. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, placed the stone on his dresser then lay back down, wishing that Anakin was sleeping next to him, instead of going to war without him. _

 

* * *

  
  


Harry pulled on his cloak and drew on the robes that the Jedi quartermaster had given him and stepped out, the door to his quarters automatically closing behind him. The Jedi Padawans around him stopped to stare at him, whispering amongst each other. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms at them then walked off, going to meet Yoda at the hangar below the temple.

As he arrived, he could see Master Windu and Master Yoda talking between them. He quietly dampened down his magical presence and stood in the corner of the doorway, listening.

“...Master Yoda, are you sure about only taking him?”

“Been training three months already, he has. Ready he is for a real blade.”

Master Windu dipped his head in a nod, remembering Master Secura’s words. She had been full of nothing but praise for their newest Jedi and so had the other Jedi that Yoda had asked to train Padawan Potter in lightsaber combat. “You still think Potter is going to be the Sentinel that will help us find this… Sith Lord that you’ve felt?”

“Knows the Dark Side of the Force he does. Has death about him.”

Mace crossed his arms. “Even though he’s the oldest young man we have ever taken for training?”

“Started training when he was 11, he said.”

“That is different,” Mace replied, narrowing his eyes. 

“Different we may need.”

“You ready to go?”

Mace would never admit to startling, turning around to see the man they were talking of. Padawan Potter was standing patiently behind them, his black hair pulled back and his green eyes full of amusement.

“Ready I am. Know how to fly you do?”

“Yes, An- General Skywalker taught me.”

Yoda gestured to the ship behind him. It was a small Jedi transport vehicle and was the size of a medium cruiser. “Meet you in the cockpit I will.”

Potter nodded, looking between them briefly before walking up the ramp.

 

* * *

  
  


The trip to Ilum took a few hours in hyperspace and Harry took that time to meditate, sitting in the small cargo bay of the Jedi transport. He sat cross-legged and breathed in and out in deep, slow breaths as he sunk into the Force and his own magic. He could feel Yoda, a bright white light in the cockpit, and the steady stream of space outside the ship’s walls as they traveled.

He melted into the bond that connected him with Anakin, trying to see if he could sense his husband. He had grown anxious over the past few months, ever since he had discovered that the Hallows had come with him. Anxious about what it meant and what it would mean. To his knowledge, no one had ever attained all three artifacts and actually managed to keep them. 

He outwardly sighed and was about to give up when he felt a slight push in his mind. Harry stilled and reached out, giving a tiny little nudge back. 

_ Ani? _

_ Harry? _

He grinned and mentally followed the little push of power with his mind, wrapping his own presence around the other young man’s. He could feel Anakin as if he was in the same room, the brightest light surrounding the Chosen One of this galaxy. In return, Anakin leaned into Harry’s presence, almost like they were physically embracing.

_ Where are you? You’re in space? _

_ I’m… We’re going to Ilum, to find a saber crystal for me. Yoda’s taking me on a fieldtrip! _

Harry could feel Anakin’s bemusement through the bond and then apprehension and… chaos. He knew that both Obi-Wan and Anakin were on Christosphis, pushing back the Separatists, and he had no idea whether it was going okay or not. His heartbeat picked up, hoping that if something bad were to happen to Anakin, he would be able to feel it.

_ Anakin? Are you… _

_ I’m fine.  _

Harry frowned and was about to answer back when something that felt like the Force’s equivalent of static moved through their bond. He was roughly thrown back to his own body, his own mind, unsure what had just happened. He took a deep breath then opened his eyes.

Yoda was looking down at him, his eyes narrowed in thought. “Busy were you?”

Harry grimaced but shook his head. “Just meditating. Something wrong?”

“Arrived at Ilum, we have.”

Harry stood up, stretched a little to get the kinks out of his body and followed the Jedi Grand Master. He stopped at the entrance to the cockpit, his eyes widening when he peered out through the windows. Ilum glowed beneath them and he could practically hear the crystals singing out to them. But one in particular… One crystal sang in his mind loudly enough that it drowned out the rest of them.

“Hear your crystal, you do?”

Harry nodded, speechless. “Is this what all Jedi hear, when they come to pick their crystal?”

Yoda dipped his head in a nod. “Never that loud though, I think.”

 

* * *

  
  


Harry ran right through and into the crystal caves, leaving Yoda behind. The crystals were singing out to him, some so white in his mind that they were shining out all the thoughts in his mind. He cautiously backed away from them, following the shining beacon that his own crystal was humming. He ran through the paths taken by many previous Jedi, crawled through ice tunnels and finally stopped at a much darker turn than he had seen.

He could hear breathing, loud and harsh as if through something electronic. And it was coming closer.

Harry crossed his arms, hands loose enough that he could grasp his wand at a moment’s notice. Though it wasn’t like he had needed his wand or the Elder wand in a while. Wandless spells came much easier to him now.

Booted footsteps finally stopped then started in front of him, staying in the shadows. That same breathing followed and Harry raised an eyebrow then took a step closer, meeting the shadows openly and easily since he had seen scarier things before.

Harry stopped at the sight before him, reaching out with his mind to see… It was a ghost before him, the man who was cloaked all in black and was wearing a black mask, a breathing mask. There was no skin visible, not even the eyes were visible. His heart clenched in his chest as the figure reached out, its arm all wrapped in black, ending in a black glove.

The ghost or whatever it was, maybe a vision, was… felt familiar, as Harry reached out too. Their hands touched, sending sparks up Harry’s arm and jolting him into recognition.

“Anakin?”

The black cloaked man screamed, electronic and human vocal cords together, and vanished. Harry sucked in a tight, shaky breath, standing there, shock still, as the shadows pooled around him. He stayed there, trying to catch his breath, willing himself to calm down. He had talked to his husband just thirty minutes ago. This wasn’t… Anakin wasn’t that thing. 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The crystals still sang around him and he used that to center himself, slow his racing heart. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and walked further into the shadows, going right to the end of the drop off, right to where the loudest crystal sang and knelt down, scooping it up from the crystal growth.

It was glowing inside, a bright white, but it looked… It looked pitch black on the outside, black with a white heart. Kind of like white veins.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's lightsaber(just excuse the sith part)

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re the new guy.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, watching as the young female Togruta walked up into the small cargo ship. She had a lightsaber attached to her belt, with a youngling/padawan braid wrapped around one of her white and blue headtails. She had blue eyes that roamed over him curiously, eying the lightsaber at his own belt with interest. 

“Yeah, I suppose that would be me,” Harry finally spoke. “Harry Potter. And you?”

“Ahsoka Tano. You’re supposed to drop me off on Christophsis.”

“Buckle in. It’s just the two of us.”

The clone pilot in the cockpit turned to look at them and Harry nodded, leaning back in his seat and pondering the situation they were about to fly into. The cargo ship rose up into the sky as he thought, setting off at hyperspeed around them. 

Harry was about to see Anakin for the first time in three months and he figured that… They both would have changed since they had last seen each other. Anakin was fighting a war and Harry had undergone training under Master Yoda. It was like they had switched lives, Anakin to a war and he himself to more training.

But Harry sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. He was looking forward to seeing Anakin again, maybe even finding a private moment to pull the other man aside. 

Finding whatever he was sensing and the source of the darkness that was keeping the Jedi from looking to the future was important. Even now, he felt a slight itch in his mind, one that if he really thought about it, he had felt it when he was around Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Perhaps it was a side effect of having a horcrux in his mind or maybe not. It had alerted him to Dooku being in the small hangar back on Geonosis before Harry had seen the guy.

“Why are you going to Christophsis anyway?” Ahsoka asked, breaking into his thoughts.

“Mission for the council. Well, detour here then take off. You?”

“I’m going for Master Skywalker,” Ahsoka said, glancing out the one window at the hyperspace tunnel then glancing back at him. 

Harry’s lips twitched up into a small grin. “I thought he said he wasn’t going to take a Padawan.”

“Master Yoda sent me.”

Harry stared then rolled his eyes. “Of course he did. Well, I believe Master Skywalker will like you.”

“Yeah?”

“He doesn’t make friends easily,” Harry offered quietly. “But you… if Yoda’s sending you, he saw something in you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, let’s go see our reinforcements,” Obi-Wan remarked, gesturing up to the lone cargo ship that was coming in for a landing. They passed Cody helping one of his men over to the medics and other troopers keeping an eye on the horizon, watching for more droids. Rex was at Anakin’s side, surveying his men. “Hopefully, Yoda will have sent more men.”

Anakin nodded. “Master, we haven’t been able to get through since the battle started last night. How would they know?”

They walked over to the where the small cargo ship was landing, stopped a few feet from it as it touched down. 

“At least they sent supplies,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the cargo ship.

The ship’s engines turned off and the loading ramp lowered down, letting a female Togruta out and… Anakin’s eyes widened, his heart skipping at least a few beats as Harry walked out behind the Togruta. Harry, his husband. He tried to hold in a smile and probably failed miserably but Harry did too, the man opposite him grinning widely.

“General Skywalker,” Harry said, dipping his head in a nod.

“General Potter,” Anakin returned, noting the lightsaber clipped to Harry’s belt. He wondered what color it was, whether it was blue or green or maybe even purple. He wondered which lightsaber form Harry had worked on over the past few months. Happiness flowed down through the bond from Harry, bright emotion making Harry light up in the Force. His husband… Anakin grinned at the thought. “To what do we owe this visit to?”

“It’s a detour. I am escorting her,” Harry gestured to the Togruta. “I’m then taking off for a mission of my own. What’s the situation here?”

“We’re in trouble,” Anakin said, looking right at Harry. “We’ve been trying to get through to the council, get them to send reinforcements.”

“Looks like the council sent my new padawan with you,” Obi-Wan spoke, dipping his head in a nod to Ahsoka.

Harry peered beyond Anakin and Obi-Wan, ambled over to where Cody was, hearing Ahsoka introduce herself behind him. 

“General Potter.”

“Cody.”

“Who’s the youngling you arrived with?” Cody asked, scanning the horizon beyond them. The buildings on either side of the street were all war torn, their windows blasted out and they all had scorch marks on the walls.

“Ahsoka Tano. She’s suppose to be Skywalker’s padawan,” Harry offered, closing his eyes and stretching out with his senses. He could readily sense death permeating the area and he could see ghosts, of clones and of civilians. The ghosts were faint wispy things, wandering around listlessly. Seeing ghosts was a new thing ever since he had killed Voldemort and he was faintly weirded out by it. He idly wondered if he should write to Hermione in the spelled notebook he had brought with him, see if she had any information about it.

Cody huffed out a laugh through his helmet. “Commander Skywalker said he didn’t want to take a padawan learner.”

“Yoda sent her.”

Cody nodded, turned to scan the end of the street again. 

“Why are you here?” Cody finally asked.

“I was here to escort Ahsoka and then take off for a mission of my own,” Harry spoke, shrugging. “I’ll stay here and help out though.”

“Commander Skywalker was pleased to see you.”

“He should be,” Harry retorted, grinning before narrowing his eyes at something. “We’re friends.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Anakin watched as Rex and Ahsoka took off towards the heavy canons then turned around to see Harry perched against the doorway of their staging area. Harry was wearing jedi robes though with one difference, the armor that Anakin had seen him in on Geonosis was underneath it. 

“What color’s your lightsaber?” Anakin asked, as Harry walked over towards him, stopping in front of him. Anakin grinned as Harry’s magic wrapped around the two of them, blurring them from view just a little bit. Enough to hide Harry as he reached out, stuck his fingers into Anakin’s belt loops and yanked him into a kiss.

“Guess,” Harry whispered, before pressing his lips to his. Anakin groaned, melting into the other man’s body and stepping even closer. Heat coiled through his body and in the cool atmosphere of Christophsis, it felt wonderful. The bond between hummed with arousal, almost bouncing back and forth, increasing as Harry kissed a trail up Anakin’s throat, ending in a deeper, hotter kiss on his mouth. 

“Harry…” Anakin trailed off, tightening his arms around Harry’s back to hold him in place. 

“What?” Harry muttered, his green eyes lit up with mischief and happiness. “It’s been a while.”

Anakin almost yelped as one of Harry’s hands made its’ way under his robe, searching out skin and… It was almost electric, skin meeting skin, as Harry’s fingers found their way to Anakin’s waist, tracing light circles. He could feel sweat dripping down his back, sweat that wasn’t from fighting just an hour ago.

“And we didn’t even have a honeymoon,” Harry retorted.

Anakin groaned, arching into Harry’s hand as it moved downward, finding his cock and gripping lightly. 

 

* * *

  
  


Harry let out half a groan as Anakin bucked up into his hand, the other man’s head leaning against his shoulder. Harry’s other hand was curled around his neck, running through the hairs on the back of Anakin’s neck. He could feel Anakin’s lips touch the skin on his shoulder, biting a mark into him as Harry moved his fingers over him, twisting lightly. 

“I…” Anakin trailed off on a whimper, coming quietly, as Harry moved his fingers up. His toes curled in pleasure, sparks of heat flowing in his body as he bit a mark into Harry’s skin, feeling the wizard come too. Their bond lit up, arousal and pleasure bouncing between them, heightening their pleasure.

Harry ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair, gentling him through their release, hearing him breath heavily. 

“That was quite a welcome,” Anakin finally whispered, his voice low with pleasure and contentment. “I missed you too.”

“Missed you too,” Harry murmured back, pleasure flooding through his body. “I love you.”

Joy came over the bond from Anakin and Harry grinned, laying a kiss on his forehead. 

“Love you too,” Anakin replied, finally glancing up and looking into Harry’s eyes. “Now can I see your lightsaber?”

Harry unclipped it from his belt and was about to turn it on when they heard footsteps running towards them. Harry called his magic back in, the ward around them falling and letting anyone see or hear them.

Rex came running in, stopping in front of them. Ahsoka was right next to him, glancing back at the battle front worriedly. “General, the Seppies are back. This time with a shield.”

Anakin groaned and exchanged a look with Harry. “Time to get back to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fine, Ahsoka and I will sneak past enemy lines somehow,” Anakin spoke, staring at Harry and seeing his husband grimace at something. Harry was looking at the map of the city that they were in then glancing up to the oncoming droids. “Harry, where…”

“I’ll fight alongside Obi-Wan,” Harry replied. “I might have one or two aces up my sleeve for this.”

Anakin nodded, looking at Rex briefly before turning to follow Ahsoka, his new padawan. Harry cleared his throat and Anakin turned back, watching as Harry thumbed on his lightsaber. Harry’s lightsaber hummed to a life with a snap-hiss and Anakin’s eyes widened.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened too and so did Ahsoka’s. Rex definitely did a double take, his eyes narrowing before widening.

“Uh… That’s certainly a color I’ve never seen before,” Ahsoka trailed off, staring at Harry curiously. 

“It’s black,” Anakin finally said, faintly.

“No, it’s not fully black,” Obi-Wan argued, gesturing to the saber. “It’s got white veins running up it. How fascinating.”

Anakin took a step towards Harry, peering down at his husband’s new lightsaber. “That’s awesome! I’ve never seen a black saber before!”

“There is one,” Obi-Wan offered, shrugging.

“Generals,” Rex spoke, gesturing to the fight behind them.

“Right. Anakin, you and Ahsoka should get going.”

Harry grinned bemusedly, seeing Anakin slowly tear himself away. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan watched as the droids marched towards them, their rifles pointed at them. Harry was right next to him, glancing down to the street where the droids were and where the tanks were.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Harry remarked, frowning but jumping off of the platform they were on and falling onto a big spider droid. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and followed him, igniting his saber as he did. He heard Rex and the other men follow, their jet packs igniting as they flew down to the street to fight.

 

* * *

  
  


Harry whistled, drawing the attention of Rex and his men. “Go back to the big cannons. I’ll cover you.”

“Where’s the other General?” Rex yelled, taking a shot at a super battle droid just as it came upon him.

“He’s over there,” Harry answered, gesturing up to one of the platforms. “Go!”

Rex didn’t hesitate, shouting to his remaining men, and leaving Harry to fight alone. Harry could feel sweat dripping down his back but he ignored it, only raised his saber to the guard position as the droids came. He knelt down to the ground, drawing on his magic and the Force, the Chaos of magic and the Order of the Force and reached out, whispering a spell or two under his breath.

The ground rumbled and magic extended outwards, the raw, uncontained aspect of it rolling towards the droids. Harry took a deep breath and continued to pull on his magic, urging it to go blanket the droids. The instant his magic hit them, the droids stopped and instantly combusted, the raw magic interrupting their inner computer and destroying them instantly. It wouldn’t work for tanks, as that would have required so much more power, but it worked for individual droids.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“General Potter!”

Anakin walked over to Harry, watching as Ahsoka got the men ready to go to where Jabba’s son was being held. Harry was standing in the corner of everything, watching as Yoda and Obi-Wan talked. The wizard-Jedi’s lightsaber was clipped to his belt and one of his hands was holding something.

“Hey, Anakin,” Harry whispered, as he stopped beside him. “You’re going to rescue Jabba’s son.”

“We need to use their routes,” Anakin explained half heartedly. “If it was up to me, we wouldn’t be talking to the Hutts, ever.”

Harry’s left hand reached over to grasp his right, squeezing in reassurance. Anakin sighed, wanting to lean into Harry, wanting to stay there. 

“Where are you going?” Anakin finally asked.

“Mission for the council,” Harry offered. “Yoda thinks I am a Jedi Sentinel, like in the days of the Old Republic, so I’m going to track down the Sith.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “The Sith? What? I haven’t heard anything about this!”

“It’s only because I’ve faced scarier things,” Harry returned, his lips twitching up into a small but weary smile. “Plus, I know what the Dark side is. The horcruxes from Voldemort, remember?”

“I know but that doesn’t make you--”

“Anakin,” Harry interrupted, his green eyes thoughtful. “I see ghosts. Doesn’t that indicate something to you?”

Anakin stilled, raising an eyebrow. “You see ghosts?”

“I think I died,” Harry said quietly. They both looked on as Ahsoka came running towards them. “When I killed Voldemort that day. There’s something amiss with me but I’ll be fine. I’m just worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m the Hero With No Fear.”

Harry squeezed a little tighter. “This is war, Anakin. Be careful.”

“You too.”

Harry nodded, taking the thing that was on his other palm and placing it on the ground, muttering something under his breath. Anakin blinked as the metal thing grew and grew, turning into the ship that Harry had bought a few years ago.

“I have HK-47 with me too,” Harry added. “I’ll be fine.”

“You better.”

 


End file.
